Gordon Nelson
Captain Gordon Nelson is a Security Officer for the USS Pillar of Dawn's Security Team 2. Physical Description *Height: 6ft 1in *Weight: 260 pounds *Eye Color: Blue *Hair Color: Brown *Hair Style: Short *ATA Gene Status: Gene Therapy *WTA Gene Status: Untested *GTA Gene Status: Negative Education Primary & Secondary: *Home Schooled Post Secondary Education: *Bachelor of Science - Yale University Military Education: *Officer Training - Vandenburg Air Force Base Family *Father: Walter Nelson **Deceased (Unknown cause) *Mother: Lucy Nelson **Retired, RN *Brother: Captain David Nelson, United States Air Force **NASA Space Program, Kennedy Space Center, Florida *Brother: Charlie Nelson **Deceased (Due to AIDS at age 12) Career History *Officer Training - United States Air Force, Vandenburg Air Force Base **01/03/2008 - 04/20/2008 *Advanced Training, Lackland Air Force Base **04/25/2008 - 05/30/2009 *Pilot, Tinker Air Force Base **06/02/2009 - 9/15/2012 *Astronaut Training- Kennedy Space Center, Florida **9/20/2012 - 03/17/2014 *Astronaut- Kennedy Space Center, Florida **03/20/2014 - 12/29/2019 *Security Officer- NASA Mission Control, Lyndon B. Johnson Space Center, Houston Texas **4/27/2020 - 11/22/2022 *Security Officer, USS Pillar of Dawn **12/01/2022 - Present Effective Dates of Promotion * - Second Lieutenant: 05/27/2009 * - First Lieutenant: 09/15/2012 * - Captain: 08/12/2018 Qualifications & Skills *Pilot *CPR Specialist *Zero-G Experience *Astronaut Training *Small arms training Background Gordon was born to Walter and Lucy Nelson on March 5, 1988 at Santa Carla Medical Center in Santa Carla California. At just 2 weeks old Gordon was diagnosed with the bleeding disorder Hemophilia. At age 2, Gordon's brother David was born and at 2 days old he was also diagnosed with Hemophilia. Trying to protect her sons from injury, Lucy decided to homeschool the both of them, so Gordon and David were in homeschool from K-12. When David was in 11th grade, Lucy gave birth to her 3rd and final son whom she named Charlie. Like her other two boys Charlie was diagnosed with Hemophilia at a very early age. After completing college, Gordon joined the Air Force with David almost literally right on his heels. While at Vandenburg completing Basic, both Gordon and David learned that their younger brother Charlie had been diagnosed with AIDS from some tainted blood the boy recieved when he was just a baby. After completing Basic, the two brothers went to Lackland. There they took the Security course as well as the course for Piloting. Upon graduating the two brothers recieved word that their youngest brother Charlie had secummed to AIDS at the tender age of 12. Gordon managed to get himself shipped to Tinker Air Force Base, piloting some of their fighters for several years until he filled out and sent in an application to join the NASA Space Program. His application was quickly accepted so in 2012 Gordon found himself at the Kennedy Space Center in Flordia training to one day become an astronaut. While in training he worked as a security officer for the Space Center on his 'days off' but it wasn't a full time job. After completing the training Gordon was almost immediately slated as a pilot for the upcoming launch of the Lunar 1 shuttle. Gordon worked as an astronaut for several years until a major explosion aboard the International Space Station forced him to give it up. Gordon had been injured in the explosion, nearly dying because of his blood disorder, but he somehow managed to pull through. While Gordon's brother decided to continue Gordon's work by going in to the Space Program, Gordon himself decided to try something else. He became a Security Officer for 'Houston' aka NASA Mission Control out of Houston Texas. Gordon stayed there for 2 years before he managed to get himself transferred to the USS Pillar of Dawn as a Security Officer for their 2nd Security Team, a position which he still holds today. Category:Non Player Character Category:United States Air Force Personnel Category:Pilots Category:Medical Personnel Category:USS Pillar of Dawn Crew Category:JEF Personnel Category:Earth Fleet Command Personnel